


Netflix and Chill

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam is horny, M/M, No Plot, bc op is a coward and blushes furiously when writing any sex scene, lots of fluff, pwp but like no descriptive porn, thats it, theo bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Theo obviously caught on to Liam staring at him. “Do I look hot making you cookies?”“Too hot,” it wasn’t a lie. Theo’s broad back should be considered a whole continent, his abs should be worshipped every second, his thighs should be the 8th wonder of the world.





	Netflix and Chill

Liam woke up with a warm light in his line of vision, making it hard to see and hard to stay asleep. He grumbled in annoyance and tried to move so he could sleep on his stomach, he stopped when he felt an arm draped on him. His thoughts were coming together as he remembered last night and Theo. An involuntary soft smile played on his lips as he turned his head to see the chimera in a peaceful sleep, nose buried in the pillow. 

Liam turned himself so he could reach Theo more comfortably. Before he could do anything though, he got lost in the older boy. He was beautiful, without a single flaw. His smooth skin, the perfectly arched eyebrows, his cute nose, that mole that rests on his cheek, and god damn those lips. He slowly ran his finger down Theo’s face, taking in every square inch of him. He’d never felt so lucky. 

He felt even better as Theo started to move around, groaning and bringing his hand from Liam’s torso up to capture Liam’s fingers in his own and to kiss them. “Good morning,” Liam was inching closer to Theo’s face, wanting to kiss him and taste his mouth. Theo beat him to it though, he kissed him slowly, taking his time as if it could be the last time they touch, preserving the feeling of Liam’s lips on his own. It drove Liam wild, and Theo knew, because Theo loved teasing Liam and Liam wanted to get what he desired without waiting.

When Theo rolled himself to sit on top of Liam, thighs on each side of Liam, hands locking Liam’s over his head, he gave Liam tiny kisses that barely felt like anything. He sensed Liam’s arousal and desperation, but the little shit just smiled. “It’s a _very_ good morning,” he brought his tongue closer to Liam’s earlobe and in his mouth and nibbled, “little wolf.” 

At that nickname, as it was a well known fact to Theo that it drove Liam over the edge, Liam flipped them over, gaining control. “Fuck your little wolf shit, we’re about to fuck because you take too long.” Theo’s laugh was most definitely the highlight of the morning. 

They could fuck for hours, but to Liam, the sight of Theo with his head thrown backwards and the sound of his laughter was better than any of it. 

~

Like every adult, Theo and Liam sat in their underwear on their couch and watched movies on Netflix, tangled up in each other. Every now and then their bodies would run hot and they would sit away from each other, finding one another back eventually and then tangling themselves once again. 

It was clear that Liam was bored of whatever they were watching, but Theo looked like he was enjoying it. Liam wondered if he should do whatever his mind ran to or just leave Theo alone.

A boy with lips like that should never be left alone! 

The attack began with soft kisses to the side of Theo’s head, innocent. Slowly, kisses to the shoulder, and to the nape, hands wandering to abs, to a happy trail… “What,” a hand locked his in place, “do you think you’re doing?” But Theo wasn’t angry, he had that look on his face where he tried to be, but Liam knew he was going to let him do what he wanted. If he were angry, Liam would sense his chemosignals. 

“Making this movie better,” Liam straddled a firm torso, bringing both of his hands to steady Theo’s head, he wanted to kiss him all day long. His lips tasted like the sweetest nectar, it made Liam fall in love with Theo more and more, as if that was even possible at this point. His smirk was enough to melt steel, but his lips were a whole different weapon. Liam’s favorite assault rifle. 

“Ride me,” he managed to get out between kisses, and Liam rushed to get his boxers off as he let out a sound of excitement that made Theo smile widely, just like Liam liked. 

Theo reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube, “For emergencies like this,” Liam snorted and attacked Theo’s lips. 

“Are you gonna go easy on me?” Liam asked as he pulled Theo’s head back by the hair.

“Have I ever?” With a smug smirk, Theo slid a lubed finger in Liam, and when Liam gasped Theo said “Hold on, pup.” 

~

Life was easy, Liam thought. Theo was in the kitchen checking on some cookies he made. It should be illegal for him to look this good while making damn cookies. He was in nothing but boxers and a towel draped on his shoulder. The music was softly playing in the background, some slow R&B song. Liam caught some lyrics 

_No friends, no phone_  
_Just a little sex with the Netflix on_

He loved the beat, it put him in a mood to rip Theo’s boxers right off and not care if they forget about the cookies and burn the whole house down. 

_We ain't worried 'bout the whole world_  
_Too caught up with being your world_

Theo obviously caught on to Liam staring at him. “Do I look hot making you cookies?”

“Too hot,” it wasn’t a lie. Theo’s broad back should be considered a whole continent, his abs should be worshipped every second, his thighs should be the 8th wonder of the world. His gorgeous face is too beautiful for words, the green of his eyes made Liam feel safe in ways he can’t put into words. The stupid smirk he does makes Liam feel at home more than home feels like home. 

He’s fallen hard. For someone that bakes cookies to R&B songs.

“Y’know, if you wanna fuck we have like ten minutes before the cookies need to be taken out.”

“Always the romantic.” Liam rolled his eyes, but really? He’s going to march his ass into the kitchen and suck Theo’s dick like it’s his only source of food and he’s been stuck on a deserted island for a month. He loved Theo in his mouth, he loved it because it made Theo feel good and he liked making him feel good. When Theo feels good he moans the filthiest moans, not even professional porn stars can compare. Fuck it was hot. 

Liam may be biased, but really he doesn’t want to investigate. 

Theo’s moans were low and deep and made Liam feel like he was doing all sorts of things right. Theo would run his fingers through Liam’s hair, petting him and tell him how good he’s doing, he’d tell him how good he’s making him feel and Liam loved the praise. And Theo curses, absolutely wonderful filthy words in the right tone that go right through Liam’s groin. It made Liam feel more powerful than all his werewolf super abilities combined. 

Just thinking that he has that kind of power over someone, was a thrill. 

When Theo cums in his mouth, Liam swallows all of it. “Good boy,” Theo would say and kiss him roughly. Liam loved when Theo would brush his hand through Liam’s hair and coo praises about how good he was, how hot he looked. “Always so good for me.” He loved being good for Theo. 

Liam sat on a stool at the kitchen island and Theo brought him water, placed a kiss at the crown of his head and went to take the cookies out. He placed them on a rack to cool down, taking one and giving Liam another, and he took hold of Liam’s hand to guide him up to their room. 

Theo walked into their room with a pep in his step, giddy for what’s about to come. He was going to return the favor and he was going to make it good for his little wolf. “Your hair is wild,” Liam frowned, hands immediately brushing through to try and fix it but Theo stopped him. “Reminds me what I did to you,” he pulled him close, arms holding him tight. “Y’know I love you, right?” 

“Yes,” he did. Theo doesn’t say it often, but Liam knows of the chimera’s love for him. He’s seen it multiple times, and not just when they’re in the isolation of their house. Theo has a habit of checking Liam out before he does anything, it’s small but Liam notices every time. He checks if he’s physically okay, wanting to be assured that he wasn’t harmed in his absence, even though he could heal if something had gone wrong, the smell of blood would still be there. He loved him and Liam thought he was the luckiest person alive. “I love you too.” Liam says this everyday. He needed to remind Theo that he is a person that overcame a great deal of odds and he survived and he became a wonderful and loving partner and friend. Because Theo doubts why anyone would forget what he did to the McCall pack and he used to spend days and nights being angry at himself and what he’d done, but Liam helped him out of that slump and helped him see that he can work through his issues. Liam had been patient when everyone gave up hope. 

“You smell like cookies and sex,” he nosed Liam’s neck, “My favorite.” And another round of their favorite activity began with a song to set the mood playing throughout the house.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i ever stop writing fic whenever i hear a song at 3am?  
> enjoy!


End file.
